En la colina melancólica
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Así que vamos a crear y ver, porque tú eres mi medicina, cuando estás cerca de mí. ¿Cómo demonios Sasuke podía tratarla así y seguía amándolo como una tonta? Definitivamente, pase lo que pase, siempre estaría ahí. En la colina melancólica. AU.


Hola, vengo con un nuevo One-shot, cortíto y dulce. Me basé en una canción de Gorillaz, pero no es exactamente un songfic, es algo raro.

Aclaraciones:

-BlaBlaBla- Diálogo común.

_-BlaBlaBla_- Llamada telefónica.

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

* * *

**_E_**n la**_C_**olina**_M_**elancólica.

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

* * *

Bueno, y ella siempre estuvo ahí.

Ella, Sakura haruno, con la edad de 18 años. Recién entraba a la universidad. Ella tenía 2 mejores amigos, sí, tenía. Sus nombres eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Ellos estudiaban la universidad fuera del país. Y ella, ella se quedó en la colina de la melancolía.

Estaba enamoradísima de Sasuke, desde que tenía memoria. Él fue la razón para dejarse el cabello largo, hasta que en una riña con sus compañeras de salón se lo cortaron. Ese día Sasuke estaba hecho una furia y bueno, él la defendió. Sakura se sintió inútil. Cuando él se fue todas se rieron de ella y le dijeron lo molesta que debió haber sido para Sasuke. Ese día lloró hasta que se quedó dormida y cuando despertó, lloró más.

Sasuke y Naruto tenían casi 4 meses fuera de Konoha y bueno, ella no hablaba con nadie. Sakura estudia medicina y es el mejor promedio de su salón hasta ahora, aun así, le falta algo. Le faltan ellos. Y le falta más él.

**_Arriba en la colina de la melancolía hay un árbol hecho de plástico, ¿Estás aquí conmigo?_**

Sakura no puede dejar de pensar en la ausencia de Sasuke, él le llama a menudo, al igual que Naruto, pero nunca hay nada que contar, las conversaciones sólo se limitan a un saludo y a un cómo te va, las respuestas secas de Sasuke le hacen poner un poco triste, realmente lo quiere demasiado. Siempre que escucha su voz llora de la emoción. A veces escucha murmullos de personas, a veces Sasuke dice que está en la sala de estudio de la universidad, pero, otras veces escucha voces de mujeres. Eso la pone triste. ¿De verdad Sasuke estará con ella?

-_¿Estás aquí conmigo?_- Pregunta una temblorosa Sakura.

_-Sí, Sakura, sí. Bueno... Eh, me voy._-

-_Adiós Sasuke-kun_- Sakura escuchó la nota intermitente de cualquier telefono al colgar. Suspiró.

**_Bueno, no puedes conseguir lo que quieres, pero puedes conseguirme. _**

Sasuke Uchiha odiaba a su hermano. Él era siempre mejor que él y no porque fuera o más guapo o más atlético o más listo. Sólo era mejor que él solo por ser mayor. Sasuke estaba estudiando la licenciatura en matemáticas, cuando su hermano estudiaba alguna ingeniería. Sí, la carrera de Sasuke era muchísimo más difícil que la de su hermano y demostraría a su padre que él era mejor que Itachi. Cuando recibió sus notas del primer semestre, Sasuke casi llora de la impotencia. Sasuke no logró sacar la calificación perfecta, a pesar de tener el mejor promedio, no era suficiente, para él ni para su papá. Ese día le llamó a Sakura, ella debía saberlo, ella lo ayudaría. Marcó su celular la tecla número 1 y después aplastó el botón verde, ella era su número 1 de marcación rápida. No pasó más de 5 segundos para que ella contestara.

_-Moshi moshi- _Contestó Sakura con voz cantarina.

_-Sakura, no tengo tiempo para boberías.- _

_-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun?-_

_-No lo logré...- _

_-¿Lograr qué?- _

_-No pude sacar la nota perfecta-_

_-Oh, Sasuke-kun... Pero seguro fuiste el primer lugar-_

_-¡Eso no es suficiente, no seas tonta, Sakura!- _Escupió con odio, y bueno, Sakura se pegó más al auricular ahogando sus lágrimas.

_-Bueno, no pudiste conseguir eso... Pero puedes conseguirme a mí- _Eso lo dijo más para ella que para él.

_-No hay tiempo para estupideces, mi vuelo llega el viernes a las 11 de la noche.- _

y bueno, la nota intermitente que tanto detestaba a veces, comenzó a taladrar en su mente y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. ¿Cómo demonios Sasuke podía tratarla así y seguía amándolo como una tonta?

**_Así que vamos a crear y ver, porque tú eres mi medicina, cuando estás cerca de mí. _**

Naruto llegaría el dia siguiente y por fin era viernes. Eran las 10 de la noche y esperaba con ansias ir al aeropuerto para poder ver a su adorado Sasuke. Saldría en 30 minutos para llegar a tiempo, tomó comida porque él siempre estaba hambriento después de volar y después de irse de ahí, irían a comer a alguna cafetería abierta y hablarían... O bueno, Sakura hablaría mientras Sasuke asentía y después de un agradable rato, Sasuke le pediría que lo llevara a su casa porque estaba cansado y deseaba ver a su mamá. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando él salía de viaje y ella, bueno, a ella le encantaba la rutina, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Al darse justamente las 10:20, fue a decirle a su mamá que saldría para ir a recoger a Sasuke, ella simplemente asintió y sonrió, así que, tomó algunos sandwiches que había preparado con anterioridad y los guardó en bolsitas que se cierran con zipper, para hacerlo todo más higiénico. Tomó las llaves de su auto, uno bastante modesto pero bastante útil. Y salió de su casa para ponerse en camino del aeropuerto. A las 10:40 llegó al aeropuerto y se sentó en la sala de espera, ahí se sentaría durante los próximos 15 minutos. Y pasaron. Después, casi automáticamente se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta por donde entran los que recién llegan para esperar por ver a ese amigo que tanto le faltaba, miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que faltaban 4 minutos para que él cruzara por esa puerta. Sólo se dedicó a esperar.

Habían pasado casi 6 minutos cuando miró a la cabellera despeinada color azabache cruzar por la puerta, la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó tanto, que seguramente el Uchiha se deslumbró por el brillo de sus dientes. De pronto, todo mal que le había causado el semestre, todo todo se esfumó cuando sintió la azabache mirada sobre ella, olvidó cada vez que la hizo llorar por sus tratos, olvidó incluso el hecho que haya olvidado su día especial (El día en el que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se habían conocido). Lo olvidó todo. El azabache se acercaba a la pelirrosa a un paso lento y peligroso, mientras Sakura comenzaba a lagrimear de la felicidad y se sentía dichosa. Es que él era su medicina cuando estaba cerca de ella. Él se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Sakura lloró aún más fuerte sollozando y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó con la misma fuerza de la que ella lo extrañó. Sasuke colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la pequeña chica y le acarició los cabellos.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun-

-Tengo hambre, Sakura.-

-Te traje un sandwich, Sasuke-kun- Sacó la bolsita de su mochila y sin querer despegarse de su azabache, se lo dio.

**_Llama al submarino, iremos alrededor de mundo. ¿Alguien sabe si estamos en un sueño? _**

De pronto, todo estaba mejor, todo estaba muchísimo mejor que días atrás. Sasuke tomó el Sandwich y lo abrió del empaque y con la mano derecha que anteriormente estaba sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa, lo aproximó a su boca y mordisqueó el primer bocado. Era un sandwich marca Sakura, esos que tienen muchísimo tomate. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se escondió en ella. Era muy relajante estar a su lado. La pelirrosa estaba jadeante, Sasuke no se había separado ni un solo centímetro desde que habían tenido ese íntimo contacto. El aroma de Sasuke se filtró por la nariz de la chica y se abrazó más a él. Olía a menta y a chocolate. Sakura se sonrojó un poco, él detestaba los dulces y su aroma decía todo lo contrario. Una embriagante combinación de algo dulce y algo fresco. Sintió el tacto de Sasuke volver, ahora estaba en su nuca. La piel de Sakura se erizó ante esto, obviamente él lo notó y sonrió con arrogancia, él sabía que era el único que provocaba este tipo de reacciones, notó también que Sakura se tensó un poco y se preguntó la razón. Ahora él inhaló el perfume natural de Sakura. La verdad no sabía distinguirlo. Quizá eran frambuesas, quizá eran cerezas, quizá eran fresas. Lo único que sabía es que era un aroma dulce y a pesar de que no fuera fanático de ese tipo de bálsamo, estaba totalmente vuelto loco con ello. Era un sentimiento extraño. Últimamente había estado teniendo un comportamiento obsesivo hacia la pequeña. Un impulso le dijo que besara la suave y aromática cabellera de la chica y sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a dudarlo, lo hizo. La chica sintió sus mejillas arder y batió las pestañas. Se sintió hermoso. ¿Alguien sabrá si esto es un sueño? Se mordió el labio inferior para infligirse dolor y saber si era un sueño, sintió dolor. Siguió mordiéndose hasta que probó el metálico sabor del rojo líquido, soltó un gemido audible y la mirada negra del azabache se dirigió a la cara de la chica. Notó el escarlata sobre los labios rosados de la chica y se preocupó un poco.

-Sakura, eso es sangre.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Con la mano derecha, tomó la barbilla de la mujer entre sus dedos.

-S-Sí. El estrés del parcial logró que hiriera mis labios, ahora si los muerdo un poco, sangran.- Mintió rápidamente y sintió como esa fría mirada se volvía más cálida.

-No debes masticar tu labio.- Corrió el dedo pulgar hasta el labio inferior y lo acarició con vehemencia. Los colores rojizos se establecieron en la cara de la muchacha. Se sentía agobiada por el comportamiento de Sasuke.

-L-lo sé, Sasuke-kun- Sonrió tímidamente. Sasuke deseó poseer los labios rosados de la Haruno. Se acercó más a la chica.

-S-s-sasuke-kun...- Pronunció apenas, entre jadeos. Ella se acercó un poco más y cuando sus labios rozaron, el celular del muchacho sonó, despertándolos de la realidad. Sakura jadeó extasiada de la cercanía de Sasuke. Sasuke recobró la compostura inmediatamente y miró la pantalla del celular. Mamá.Contestó el teléfono y se alejó de Sakura, como si su contacto le quemara.

_-¿Sí?-_ Habló Sasuke con la voz ligeramente ronca.

-_Sasuke-chan, ya llegaste.- _

_-Sí, estoy con Sakura.-_ Sasuke sonaba apresurado.

_-Está bien, Sasuke-chan, te espero en casa.-_ Mikoto se sonrojó un poco y colgó. Claro, era de esperarse. Mikoto deseaba con todo su ser que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-chan fueran pareja.

Sasuke depositó su abrasante mirada sobre los acuosos ojos verdes de la adolescente. La pelirrosa acercó sus pequeñas manos a su pecho y trató de tranquilizarse. Ellos eran mejores amigos, se conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo pero, había algo que no estaba bien entre los dos. Había una tensión, una que se aligeraba con la presencia de Naruto, pero al fin y al cabo, una tensión, incómoda, incesante. Sakura quería que desapareciera, como hacía unos instantes, cuando sus labios estuvieron tan cerca que pudieron rozarse. En ese momento, la tensión se volatilizó.

**_Arriba en la colina melancólica se sienta un manatí, que sólo espera el día que estés cerca de mí. _**

La muchacha miró tímidamente a Sasuke y simplemente sintió la necesidad de correr la mirada a otro lado, sentía los ígneos orbes color carbón sobre ella y obvio se quemaba, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus ojos. Sintió la necesidad de retroceder, de salir corriendo. De solo irse.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos, Sasuke-kun?-

-Sí.- Sasuke contestó escueto. Se adelantó y cambió de mano la maleta que la tenía en la mano izquierda. La chica lo miró y suspiró. Y es que sólo espera el día en el que él esté cerca de ella. Corrió hasta él y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Como siempre lo haría, porque ella siempre estaría ahí.

**_Que sólo espera el día que estés cerca de mí. Cerca de mí. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció? Está un poco raro, pero me gustó el resultado.

¿Alguna queja? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Review?


End file.
